User talk:Farcrusader
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Kaiser Blade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiafriend12 (Talk) 01:42, 11 November 2009 Thats pathetic You brought this upon yourself, Just like before but this time you want to overthrow them with a clan with err no members which is sad and pathetic, i hope you fall and your 'clan' fails and the CIS will never help you, i thought you were good, i was wrong--CIS Dictator Silvabane 12:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Get a life noob, and stop p***ing us off as your pathetic and should not even try 'Big words, No clan XD' Just get lost and dont interrupt my life again You hear me noob if you do another thing i destroy your clan with no more than three people its so bad--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) * it wouldn't be hard as we have a few 100+ and you have no members...--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: The Blood Legion Page Alright, blocked them and undid the vandalism. If any other problems arise, please feel free just drop me a message. 06:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Though, whenever you send somone a message, could you sign with four tiddles (~~~~)? It makes it easier to tell who is saying what. 06:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) re:What?! What are you talking about? "You did not undo any of my edits?" what does that mean? I am unasare of actions I made against you. ゼロウ 02:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Oh I see. I apologize for any outbursts I may have had.ゼロウ 19:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:What?! Err im sure it was you, and also as you seem to think im corrupt, what the heck are you talking about?? Your the only Corrupt one here....--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *It was I, CIS dictator silvabane, Deleting my own comments. Do not blame others for which you are not sure of. It is not stood for. I will not allow these intolerant actions of yours to happen. I revoked my offer of considering you for a member of the Triumvirate because I saw what your truly were. Not to mention the fact that you are directly ripping off of Star Wars as the "Confederacy of Independent systems". ゼロウ 19:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Im not actully bothered at all because i am not directly ripping them off as you accuse me of doing, i am simply stating what we are, and took the idea from SWB, and also after reading the totally epic reply to your post on Team Falcon it shows that what you are doing is pointless and that you cannot recruit well enough, so after i left the Triumvirate with the elders i would have thought you had sussed out that i had no intention of rejoining your 'Union';'It cannot be stood for' yeh get lost h deserves everything he gets.--CIS Dictator Silvabane 17:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Get a life and stop trying to stop hacking as you cannot help--CIS Dictator Silvabane 17:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Crusader im not at all worried that you have Zerouh on your side because he will not help you at all because we are great allies with Kaiser Blade an they are allied with Team Falcon so if you attack you'll go into sort of a triangle of death from the clans, so as i said before, don't bother because Zerouh wont help you--CIS Dictator Silvabane 07:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *Aha! Not quite, we will assist any on the side of justice. ゼロウ 17:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ha i never liked you to all enemies of the elders we are undefeatable we have lots of allies and can destroy you instantly--Maskedman150 18:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *You tell him! XD --CIS Dictator Silvabane 18:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, this is embarresing.. Yeah ok, scratch that first part, everyone makes mistakes ^_^...I still mean all the other parts though.. Lol Idiot, i am NOT Uhnul, but he had the right idea. This CORE Yes, so I have heard of this "CORE". Do you know how I may get in contact with them? I have a few questions regarding Triumvirate and other matters to discuss with them. ゼロウ 02:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *What could one do to contact them? ゼロウ 04:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Dude ive heard of them as well, but they would never ally to farcrusader..dude think why would a massive clan like that ally with crusader who's only level 57, they wouldnt. I think he's just claiming this alliance 09:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Your lies are not tolerated highly. My support of you is waining unless you compensate for your actions and make a more serious attempt to defend justice. ゼロウ 17:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Your insignificant attempts to seek refuge from the other clans is not tolerated. Your abandonment of the Triumvirate was predictable and mandatory. ゼロウ 02:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Farcrusader...You thnk you fight with honour? What by claiming that some pkers were your clan? You sicken me. 09:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Aha! So you believe us insignificant? Why we did not help you? Several reasons. 1. You never asked for help. So if we are unaware of what is happening with you that is no one but your fault. Let me quote this and ask you if it makes any sense at all or how you would presume this. "You pretend to be all cool and stuff but you're just a little kid who can't pk or lead a clan if your life depended on it." Now that makes no sense and if you believe that you must give me reasoning. ゼロウ 19:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *You never see me on runescape for a reason. I do not play the game, I observe situations and decide the most logical way to determine an outcome for the Triumvirates success. You are not one to talk however as I consider you a poor leader, one who lacks intelligence and would never help those weaker then you. ゼロウ 02:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *I do not feature in the high scores for several reasons. As Zerouh, I do not play the game, I lead for the sake of justice. The position of a leader is not to do great for himself, it is to do great for those he leads. ゼロウ 03:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *There are many different kinds of leaders farcrusader, there are those who lead silently, there are aggressive and open leaders (Such as Caesar), there are those who calculate all options, there are those who lead by example. Not everyone is a leader as Caesar was. I have studied Government profusely and learned many things, one of which is that there are many kinds of leaders. Each kind of leaders has different strengths and weaknesses. Though some have more strengths than weaknesses, I hope you see what I am talking about and consider what you said and why it was illogical. ゼロウ 04:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *Yes however I am not one of those who talk talk talk talk as you say. If you have done your research you will see that I do not simply talk, I assist those who defend justice. I do talk to state opinion, speech, and order. Yet talking and speech are useful skills to have. ゼロウ 05:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *That is not entirely true. As Zerouh I do not play the game, I lead for the sake of reinventing justice and ridding runescape of those who are unjust. I may play the game not as Zerouh within other accounts or such. I am not leading blindly, I am considering all options beforehand and calculating all positions. ゼロウ 22:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *Farcrusader your lack of intelligence is a bother to many. As I have been stating, The Triumvirate must act with intelligence and I do not "sit around and lead", leading is not my job, I am simply an overseer to make sure all goes well and that justice is kept. The people in the Triumvirate believe in a common cause and to work together and achieve it. Why you so unintelligently try to criticize us for something we do not do I do not think will be understood from many people. ゼロウ 03:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Great... Alright, I fixed it. Unfortunately, the only way I would be able to protect it would be to disable unregistered users from editing it, which wouldn't really help, or making it only so administrators can edit it, which would leave you out as well. 08:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I can afford 200k.. I wasn't mad about losing 200k. I was mad about you saying that W32 Pkers was your army, which they weren't. Get the facts right. --Arethied/Jesus Shad0w Just Realized.. This whole war never would have happened if you gave solid evidence that Team Falcon insulted us first. I'm not saying they did, but if they truly did insult us first, you would have been smart enough to take a screenie or something.. Arethied 03:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The least.. The least you could have done was say more than "TF insulted you first!" Arethied 03:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC)